


Baby I Love You

by hookerspice78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookerspice78/pseuds/hookerspice78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian are expecting and she is having a difficult time with the pregnancy and as much as she says she doesn't like it she secretly loves the fact that her husband is being so sweet and loving to her during this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I Love You

Emma’s head rested on the cold rim of the toilet the coolness soothing her feverish skin. She had gotten to know the porcelain god a whole lot better these past few months than her own husband. She sighed and leaned back against the cool bathtub. Her body was on fire and she was sweating profusely. This pregnancy was starting off a whole lot worse than her first pregnancy with Henry. Every morning her daily ritual was rushing to the washroom and throwing up everything in her stomach. She was so sick all day she was sure that she had nothing left to sacrifice to the porcelain god. Even an apple would turn her stomach.

Her husband her poor sweet loving husband, Killian was being so sweet. No matter how many times she had yelled at him to just leave her on the bathroom floor to suffer in silence. He never did when he wasn’t working at the sheriff’s office with David. He was here, home with her. He was cooking the dinner, seeing Henry off to school, taking care of the household chores or holding her hair back. He was there for her never complaining but being supportive. Even when she was laying on the couch like a useless lump because her body was on fire or was too tired to even change out of her pajamas he was there. She was only in her second trimester they had a full third trimester to go through but Emma just wanted this to be over. She wanted their daughter to be here as much as she hated this difficult pregnancy she couldn’t wait for them to set their eyes on how beautiful their daughter would be. Destiny Hope Jones would be her name and Killian would officially adopt Henry. The Jones family they would be and that thought made her smile after the hell her and Killian went through to get to this point they had made it. Once that day arrived their family would be complete.

But first she had to go through this she crawled to the toilet again. Her stomach was lurching and hurting from the muscles that were being overused by this. She retched again but there was nothing left. Emma sighed and closed her eyes she couldn’t help the tears that escaped her eyes. She wanted to be able to enjoy this pregnancy with her love but she couldn’t. She felt unattractive, undesirable after this. She felt frumpy and like a beached whale with her swollen belly. She just felt horrible how could Killian still love this. Still find her beautiful. She frowned at the image of herself in the mirror once she managed to stand up her usually wavy blond locks were mussed up. Her face was puffy and the sweat she could clearly see was dripping down her face. She hated how she looked couldn’t comprehend how he could possible still want to kiss her never mind touch her. 

But every night he still made sweet love to her every night he still held her as they slept and every morning he still kissed her good morning. Even when she was ashamed by her pregnant self every chance he got he would call her with concern and love in his voice asking her how his beautiful wife and their beautiful daughter were doing and to say that he loved her. She was aloof with him constantly complaining and yelling but he just gave her easy assurance and comfort like he always had. She would at times say she hated him for doing this. She didn’t though she secretly loved it and her day wouldn’t be complete without his care and love for her. She thought to her self have I even told him I loved him lately. Emma couldn’t remember when the last time was.

So when she heard his key in their lock when she heard his familiar step. She smiled and quickly brushed her teeth. She wasn’t going to kiss her husband after she had been puking all morning. She threw her hair in a messy bun and straightened her still damp pajamas. She ran out of the bathroom and jumped into Killian’s arms. He barely had time to catch her as he chuckled. 

“I missed you too, my love.” He winked at her and wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto her tightly His fingers stroking her tear stained cheek. “Not that I am complaining Darling. But what is with this overwhelming display of affection.” He looked into her eyes and kissed the apples of her cheek before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Leaning against the counter and just holding her close they smiled. 

“It’s just that I love you Killian Jones. I will love you until my dying day. You are my world. And thank you.” She smiled and kissed him softly. “Thank you for loving me and taking care of me. Baby, I love you.”

Killian’s face lit up as his smile spread across his face. His mouth inches from hers as he whispered. “There is no need for thanks when I’m just doing what I’ve always done. Loving you; I love you Emma Jones. I will love you until my dying day. Baby, I love you.”

Emma giggled at his last statement. She pulled his lips to hers and their lips met in a soul searing kiss. Their hands rapidly exploring the planes of each others bodies as he carried her to their bedroom leaving a trail of forgotten clothing behind them. 

FIN


End file.
